


try? | coroner!kageyama

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he comes around and changes you completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try? | coroner!kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> 1409 words. This thing is a fucking monster.
> 
> For [KHRIky](http://khriky.deviantart.com) 's contest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(it took me 5 days to write this. be proud of me)~~

_listen to_[this](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC_T-KdWCiI)  
[undertaker](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://work.chron.com/job-description-undertaker-18999.html)!reader  
soulmate!au where only your soulmate can kill you, and you don't die with them // you form a telepathic link after meeting your soulmate  
[half of the au taken from [this post](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://thegeminisage.tumblr.com/post/94680598838)] 

  
_for_ _[KHRIky](http://khriky.deviantart.com)_ 's contest!

Your occupation was not a happy one. (but damn, it sure paid well.)

Your companions were the dead, and your only friends the mortuary workers...

How your job worked was this; every once in a while, there would be a new set of bodies-almost always in pairs. Sometimes, the corpses would have a pair of easily-recognizable marks: double gunshot wounds, straight to the forehead. 

In the rare case that there was only one, you always felt sorry for the remaining person, because their life would be eternal hell. Unless a new soulmate came along,  something that happened as a one-in-a-million miracle, they would live forever. 

**Alone.**

Times like that made you glad that you had sworn off love, no matter what. No, you definitely did not want to suffer more than you already had. Not again.

Your thoughts broke off as a figure entered the shadowy room. Soft leather swished against stone, and you shut your eyes, envisioning a lapis ocean. A dream.

"Good morning," you announced, voice echoing eerily. Footsteps walked briskly up to your granite counter-top.

"I assume that you are Ms. (l/n)?" the person questioned formally, a sharp tone accenting their speech. Your eyes flickered up to their face.

"I am. Who are you?"

Upon further inspection, you saw that a familiar white van was parked outside.

"Kageyama Tobio. Coroner."

Your eyebrows rose, and your gaze met his. Steely blue-grey eyes stared fiercely, as if they could pierce through your skin and into your mind.

"I see. Is Oikawa-san absent today?"

The young man shook his head: a single jerky motion.

"No. Sensei  _is_ busy, however."

A small smile made its way onto your lips.

"I see. Well, come with me. I'll show you where to leave the bodies."

He nodded.

"One moment, please."

You waited behind the bar and watched as the rookie (how did you know? it was obvious, of course) unloaded two white-wrapped forms onto a gurney, pushing them through your front doors and into the stone halls.

"This way, Kageyama-san."

Down a sloped pavement and to the right, you thought with a wry smirk. It was such a well-worn path that, by now, there was probably a smooth rut in the floor where your feet had tread.

"Here, I'll get the door," you offered quietly, unlocking and pushing open a large wooden grille. Wheels whirred impatiently (fearfully?) behind you.

"Thank you."

A faint whisper of cold air greeted your pale face, and you flinched by habit. Kageyama, not so much.

"It's cold in here, isn't it?" you chuckled, grinning at the dark-haired coroner. The silence had grown to be at least a little bit awkward, something that never happened with Oikawa. He dipped his head momentarily.

"A bit..."

You could see him staring at all the shelves and tables, shrouded shapes placed carefully on several of them. A muffled sigh escaped his throat.

"Why won't they just _live_?" Kageyama muttered furiously, and you blinked at him, curiosity piqued.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really not understand?"

You smiled.

"Oh, I do."

The ravenet shot a shocked glance sent your way.

"Then..."

You smirked silently.

"Why, Kageyama-san, I seem to have found another cynic." Oh, you were happy, to say the least. Finally, a person who shared your views on life. "Namely, you."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Am I, though?"

You stared evenly at him, your (e/c) orbs flashing silver.

"You've lost a soulmate before, haven't you." Your voice probed in the echoing cement chamber.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"..."

"You have. I can see it. All the singles that bring in bodies have that look. Trust me, I've seen enough of those."

You watched him swallow nervously, his eyes darting away.

"I had to kill him," he said suddenly. "I killed Hinata." Kageyama seemed to falter, and you noted the faint look of terror in his eyes.

"I-I...ran him through with a kitchen knife. It was all we had...at the time. He wasn't happy. He asked me to do it, I swear!" The coroner's breaths came hard and fast, turning into hysterical gasps in seconds. You lowered your gaze sadly.

"It's okay." You rested a hand on his back, ignoring the jerk of surprise and the frantic beating of his heart through his muscles.

"I've done it too. _I killed a man_." You let your fingers trail down his spine slowly, as if consoling a young child. "He wanted to kill me, in my defense. Sure, I loved him, but not that much." Chuckling, you turned to face Kageyama.

"Do you know what my dream in life is?" When he shook his head mutely, you answered your own question blithely.

"It's to die happy. That's something most people don't get, you see. It either ends up as a double suicide or a single death, and that's never happy. I want to live the life I want to live, and love who I want to love. Society is overly constrained by soulmate rules, and I don't want to be stuck in a cage of my own making." In your head, you added, _'...or one of yours. Please let me go...'_

Kageyama looked at you as if he was seeing a new person. You couldn't tell if he was shocked or afraid: maybe a mix of both.

"What did you say?"

A dry smile made its way onto your face.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were like me. It seems I was mistaken."

His eyebrows knitted together.

"No, not that. You said to let you go? What did you-"

Your eyes flew open with an electrifying revelation.

"Kageyama! Stop, and watch my mouth."

A confused gaze fell upon your barely-parted lips.

_'Can you hear me?'_

Befuddled, unsettled, then-

Soon, his expression mirrored yours.

"Soulmates," you whispered, despair worming its way into your tone. "With the one person that understands..."

The coroner cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened up from his hunched stance.

"Um...Can I call you (f/n)?"

Irked, you reached up to grasp his shoulder with iron fingers.

"Do you not understand?!"

Staggering back, Kageyama peered, puzzled, at your pale face.

"What?"

Clenching your teeth, you answered, "I've been running from love my entire life. Why stop now?"

A chill shook your frame, as if the corpses were demeaning you, scolding you; your hands shook, strong-yet-weak with anger.

"I fell in love once, and I turned into a murderer. Now, it begins again; which of us will die this time?" You laughed, a short, bitter sound.

"I don't want to kill you. If you kill me, my dream will not be met. If we both die...our minds are lost forever." _And there will be none like us._

Silence.

"Who said we had to die?"

You lifted your gaze from the frozen floor, uncomprehending.

"What?"

"I mean that we can live. Together."

A grin ravaged your face, stretching your cheeks painfully.

"Impossible."

He didn't speak.

Why? was clear in all aspects of his body language, something even you could read, despite not holding a proper conversation regularly for many years.

"Because one day, I will want to die, or you will, and then what I said will happen. It doesn't work, Kageyama-san. It just doesn't."

A frown deepened on your soulmate's face.

"We can."

_Don't you understand?_ you wanted to say. _Don't you see that I am a ruined person, held together by white strings with no emotional attachment? Don't you see that I don't need another person, another liability, another heartbreak?_

"I **do** understand."

Oh yeah.

"..."

"Can I tell you one thing?"

You nodded.

"I'm not great...at expressing myself with words, okay? I'm not a social person. But you said it yourself. We're similar. So try. Soulmates don't _have_ to be together, you know?"

Kageyama paused.

"You don't need to push people away, is what I'm saying. I've learned, from myself and others. I was one hell of a sociopath when I was younger, but I've grown. One day, I'll be as good at my job as Oikawa-sensei himself! I'll be the best I can, and I'll be able to live on my own. But I don't want to. That's something Hinata taught me."

_I'm as broken as you,_ he added mentally. _So let us fix each other, step by step._

"You're more of an optimist than I am," you muttered drolly. "Jeez." A corner of your mouth lifted, just a bit.

"Okay. Let's try again...Tobio."


End file.
